


Dominant By Definition

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ass Play, Bottom Eren Yeager, Butt Slapping, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Seme Levi, Shameless Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Uke Eren Yeager, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: An EreRi (Eren X Levi) Smut Oneshot!Dominant Levi and Submissive Eren :3





	

"G-Green..." Eren breathed, sweat running down his toned body

Levi raised a thin eyebrow, digging his nails in deeper and continuing to drag them down the youngers sun kissed skin, to which Eren replied with a moan as he felt the pleasurable sting surfacing, more angry red lines added to his collection. He decided to step up his game, and how he loved to watch Eren, his little submissive, writhe in an amazing mixture of pain and pleasure. Pain had always been a turn on for Eren, subconsciously knowing he deserves it. He was sick after all, and he was lucky to have a sadistic fiancé such as Levi. The older smirked, removing his nails from his lovers skin. He narrowed his silver eyes as he examined his nails, making his usual "Tch" Sound as he seen traces of the boys blood and flesh under his perfect nails.

"Punishment." He bit out

Eren swallowed a moan from the word, it was hardly a punishment at all. The sound of that word falling from his lips made his heart skip a beat and adrenaline run through his veins. Levi smirked his cruel smile again and rummaged through their sinful stash for their sessions. Levi was always the dominant out of the two of them, they both preferred it this way. Erens submission made him all the more aroused, he looked like perfection as he begged for him, for anything from entering him, hitting him, commanding him. He let him do whatever he wanted to him and his body, he loved everything. Levi set a color code in place, just in case something went too far one day. One day. If that day ever came. Green: Good, keep going. Amber: Unsure, pause. Red: Stop.

"Did I do something bad, Master?..."

"You made my nails dirty, Slut."

Eren shivered from the cold and bitterness of his lovers tone, the stinging sensation on his skin still lingering from Levis nails, he loved being called degrading names and the roughness of everything he did to him.

"Sorry, Master. Please punish me~" He half moaned

"Don't worry, Brat. You'll get whats coming to you."

Eren shivered again from the cold and sexy tone he adored, his senses were heightened since he was wearing a black and silky blindfold, his Masters voice ringing clearer through his ears, his body more sensitive to both pain and pleasure. His hands were bound and almost constantly pulling against the restraints that was black rope, not to try and escape, but feel the burn more.

Eren turned his head towards the sound of movement, squirming in the chair he was bound to in anticipation, feeling himself grow even more harder.

"M-Master, hurry..."

Levi raised his eyebrow at the boy tied to the chair, smirking evilly, though, Eren would never see it.

"What was that? Did you just order me to do something?"

Eren bit his lip hard, knowing he broke a rule. Levi walked closer, Eren was squirming all the more at the feeling of him being closer to his bare body.

"S-Sorry, L-Lev- Master!"

"Tch... 3 Broken rules in under 5 minutes... What a bad Brat you are..." He whispered dangerously in his ear, with the object of his first desire in his hand.

In one swift motion and a flick of his wrist, Eren let out a loud moan at a new stinging sensation, a whipping sound of leather on skin ringing in his ears. Levi grinned almost proudly at the mark left on Erens chest, biting his lip a bit. 3 broken rules called for far more punishment. He hastily untied Eren from the chair, pushing him on the bed close by roughly.

"Hands and knees. Now."

Eren nodded eagerly with a "Yes, Master", getting on his hands and knees, just like he said. His body trembled with want and need, the pain and pleasure coursing through his body and clouding his mind.

"Look at you... Like a shaking dog." Levi smirked, dragging his nail in a line down his spine, to which Eren moaned and bowed his head.

"Praise me..." He half moaned

"Another order? That's strike 4, Slut."

He shivered, he was usually this disobedient, mostly because he wanted the pain.

"Go ahead, Pet... Make it 5~" Levi purred dangerously in his ear

Eren half moaned, the half praise coaxing him on more. The nails that were dragging down his skin again pushing him even more as his arms and legs shook more to support his weight.

"Hit me, fuck me..." He moaned desperately "J-Just hurry up..."

A loud smack of skin against skin echoed throughout the bedroom, a red hand print radiating a beautiful stinging sensation on his backside, to which, Eren of course, moaned loudly at.

"You're just like a Bitch in heat, you know that?..." His voice was rough and laced with desire. His hot breath making his breath hitch in his throat as he bowed his head further and tried to tease his Master by leaning forward more till his upper body leaned flush against the bed, slightly angling his flushed face to the side to get significant oxygen so he can still scream his Maters name, arching his back in a delicious downward curve. Levi would have fucked the boy right into the mattress there and then, but he still had to receive punishment. A devious idea came to his mind, the perfect punishment for 5 strikes. It was nothing like the punishment 10 strikes earned, but it was still cruel none the less.

"Show me, Eren..."

Eren bit his lip hard, shaking hands reaching back, slightly thankful his marked wrists were no longer bound. Sometimes the ache and need to move and touch was almost unbearable. He hissed a bit as his hands took a firm hold of his cheeks, spreading them to reveal his puckered and ready hole, the sensitive skin being exposed to the air as it was eager for something bigger from the previous abuse and preparation. Though, there wasn't much this time, which would made the sting all the more exciting.

Levi bit his lip at the delicious sight before him, his lover piratically needing him as he shivered and panted like an animal. He smirked, the blindfold was still on, no wonder he was still so sensitive.

"Good Boy~" He praised, kneeling behind him.

Eren felt the dip behind him in the bed, holding back a moan as the became all the more excited and eager. His arms and knees started to ache from his position, but he didn't care one bit, only imaging Levis face from the appetizing view he was giving him. His breath came out in pants as he held still and waited. He heard unzipping and bit his lip harder, knowing and not knowing what was to happen next. It was definitely an interesting feeling. He always craved more. Levi skimmed his hands lightly over the back of his trembling and marked thighs, making his breath hitch again, before he dug his nails in, piercing the flesh and watching the smallest amount of blood stain his tanned skin. he picked his object back up, leaning back and flicking his wrist as he stroked himself lazily, holding his breath to prevent a moan from escaping as the same leather on skin whipping nose rang throughout the room. Eren moaned louder as another tingling sensation rose and pricked through the skin on his arched back. Eren moaned deeply when he heard Levi let out a low groan as he continued to lazily stroke himself before another whipping sound caused him to tense up with added pleasure, another deep growl coming from his masters throat afterwards. The next stinging sensation rising from his ass cheeks.

"M-Master..." He breathed, sweating more as he kept his cheeks spread with one hand while his other slowly ran over the freshly whipped skin of his ass, making himself shudder and moan again "Why touch yourself when you have your Slave right in front of you?" He moaned, biting his lip as he spread himself fully once more. He still couldn't see from the blindfold, but why the way his Masters breathing changed, he could only imagine the amazing sight that was playing out behind him.

"You're right, Slut..." He smirked in a low purr

Eren felt the same dip in the bed behind him as he arched his back more, spreading himself wider for his lovers viewing pleasure. He heard a soft thud of his object for whipping hitting the ground before feeling his wet head at his entrance, and before he knew it, he was inside in one swift and quick motion. Eren moaned louder than before and Levi leaned over his happily abused lover and bit the back of his neck, marking his territory, his mate. Erens hands immediately shot down and gripped the sheets below them hard until his knuckles turned white.

"Who do you belong to?" He demanded, biting harder

"You..." Eren called out breathlessly as he became paralyzed with overwhelming fulfillment.

"I can't hear you, Eren..." He growled, staying perfectly still as he gripped Erens hips tightly, leaving future bruises on his hip bones to stop him from rocking back like the desperate slut he was being.

"A-Ah, you, Master, you!" He called desperately

Levi grinned evilly, holding him tighter.

"Again."

"Y-YOU! I'm Y-YOUR property! All yours! No one elses!" He panted, shaking with need for friction and movement.

Levi sank his teeth in harder, drawing his blood as lapped and sucked at his bite mark, leaving a love bite as well as bruising. He finally started moving his hips at a fast, rough and brutal pace, causing Erens blindfold to dampen with tears of pain and pleasure as he moaned and panted.

"Say my name." He grunted

"M-Master..."

"My name, Eren..."

"A-Ah! L-L-Levi!~"

Levi groaned, digging his nails into his flesh deeper as he continuously pounded into his submissive lover mercilessly, fucking him into the mattress over and over.

"A-AH! L-Levi! There! Right fucking t-t-there!" He screamed, almost tearing the sheets

"Found it~" He sang, licking a hot stripe up his spine, causing the younger to whimper and writhe under him as he hit his prostate dead on every time after that.

"L-L-Levi! Fuck!"

"Again!"

"Le-VI!"

"Louder, Slut!" He yanked his hair sharply, lifting his face from the mattress as he moved rougher and deeper

"LEVI!"

Levi groaned and held the brown locks tighter, causing a silent scream to escape Erens raw throat. Eren felt the hot fire burn hotter in his core.

"P-P-Please..."

"P-Please, what?" He hissed, yanking his head back further

"P-Please l-let m-me c-cum!..." He moaned, biting his lip hard as a drip of blood slowly ran down his chin

"My name. Again." The Brat had to know who he belonged to.

"LEVI!" He obeyed, pulling desperately at the sheets even more

"Cum for me..." He breathed in his ear, biting the shell of it sharply causing a small whimper to leave his lips

As soon as the demand left his Dominants lips, he came for him, Levi yanking his hair mid stream to kiss him hard as he moaned in his mouth, tears running down Erens hot and flushed cheeks as he released over the sheets.

"Such a good little Slut~" he praised against his lips, pushing his face back into the bed roughly as he continued to thrust hard into him. This was the punishment part.

Levi continued to fuck him raw until it was his turn to cum, which after doing so, got Eren hard all over again and became highly over sensitive. He would leave him to deal with it himself after finally getting off himself deep inside the other. He came hard eventually, moaning Erens name quietly as he did so. He smirked as he moved a hand under Erens lithe body to half stroke his already hard-all-over-again member, to which, he bucked his hips into his hand and moaned lewdly at. Levi breathed heavily as he withdrew from his Lover, some of his seed dripping from the lovingly abused hole. He teased him by unexpectedly leaning in and licking one swift strip up his entrance, tasting himself as well as Eren as he whimpered at the sudden wet contact.

"L-Levi..." He breathed

"There's your punishment, Brat" He smirked, leaning over his body to untie the blindfold from his lovers breathtaking eyes. They were even more beautiful when laced with Love and Lust and Desire. All for him. He turned Erens shaking body around and held him close to his still slightly heaving chest as he laid down on the bed, bringing him with him. Eren squirmed and he smirked, tracing now gentle lines down his side. Knowing that even the smallest movements was driving him insane.

"I love you..." He purred into the youngers ear, nipping it slightly and smirking as it caused a soft moan to escape bruised lips.

"I l-love you t-too..."

"Go. Relieve yourself." He smirked

"Yes, Levi~"

God, he loved him.


End file.
